


It Was Only a Bad Dream

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: sentineltoo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I like to think of the last four episodes of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Bad Dream

## It was Only a Bad Dream

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

The Sentinel and all related characters are the property of Pet Fly productions and Bilson/DeMeo they are used without permission. 

notes: rated PG for m/m content. Feedback appreciated. 

* * *

Blair was awakened in the middle of the night by the thrashing and screaming of the man beside him. It was dark in the upper room of the loft and Blair could barely make out the form of his lover.

"No!" Screamed Jim in his sleep. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!"

Blair touched his shoulder trying to rouse the larger man from his nightmare. "Jim! Jim man, wake up." he said.

He was answered with a loud "NO!" and barely got out of the way as Jim sat straight up. Jim turned to look at him. He was breathing heavy and he was covered with sweat. He took one look at his concerned lover and wrapped him in a fierce embrace. "You're alive!" he said.

"Last time I checked." Came the somewhat muffled answer.

"I had the craziest dream. God it was horrible."

"So I gathered." Blair said as Jim loosened his death grip.

"That cop from Australia got here and she started working with us. It wasn't so bad except we had to keep my senses a secret and it wasn't always easy. Then Simon sent Megan and me on this undercover assignment and we had to pretend to be married. Then there was this alligator loose at the station and you published your dissertation and I got all pissed because I didn't like what you said about me. I started treating you like crap, and you met this woman who looked like that borg on Star Trek..."

"Did I get to sleep with her?" Blair interrupted

"Not funny Chief."

"Sorry Jim. Go on."

"Well you met this woman and you found out she was a Sentinel. You taught her to control her senses but she was a criminal and when we figured it out she'd already stolen some nerve gas from the U. And the whole time I was acting like a real prick. I packed up your stuff and told you to leave. We thought she'd left the country but she didn't and she called me up, like challenging me or something. She almost crushed me with an elevator, but Megan saved me, but then I realized she was going after you, but it was too late. We found you floating in the fountain outside your building and...and you were dead, and it was like the world just fell apart, I had been so shitty to you, but you still stuck by me, and I couldn't believe you were gone just like that and...and". Jim peetered out as he ran out of things to say and Blair just looked at him for a moment before wrapping him in an embrace.

"Shh, its OK, Jim." He whispered into his lover's ear. "I'm here. Megan Connor never made it here, remember, she died when the plane crashed. And I've certainly never met any Sentinels that look like Jeri Ryan, so don't worry about that. We're safe, we're both here, and I'm fine."

"I know, Chief. It just seemed so real. You have to promise me something Blair." Jim cupped the younger man's face in his hands and raised him to eye level. "You have to promise me, that no matter what, no matter how hard I try to push you away, that you'll never let me do it. You're more important to me than anything or anybody and I couldn't stand losing you."

"Don't worry Jim, I promised myself that a long time ago. You're never getting rid of me big guy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jim said as the lay back down holding Blair tight against him, listening to that glorious beating heart that he couldn't hear in his dream."

Blair turned to face his lover. "Y'know Jim, since we're up, you wanna..?" He nodded his head down and raised an eyebrow.

"Not tonight Chief." Jim said. "I just wanna hold you."

"OK" Blair said as he turned himself around and let Jim spoon up against his back. "Good sleep Jim."

"Goodnight lover." Came the reply as they both drifted off.

The end. 


End file.
